413:The Donna Adventures of Perfect Match
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Sydney's older brother gets involved in a matchmaking routine by the mysterious, "Eros" company. Is it love at first sight or will it end in tragedy. This is based on Choices story.
1. Eros, matchmaking service

Donna, Emma, Sydney, Payton and Sydney's older brother, "Kai" was at the town square for the annual Rosewood Art Show. Kai was older than Sydney and he had an Asian descent. "It was really nice of your brother to take us to the annual art show," Donna said to Sydney.

"No prob" Sydney replied, "Our cousin is displaying her art here."

They spot Sydney and Kai's cousin, "Nadia" among the crowd. Her face lights up as she approaches them and gives them a big hug. Nadia was also of Asian descent and had her hair in a messy bun, "Kai, Syd, I'm so glad you can make it," Nadia smiled, "And these must be Emma and Donna."

"And of course you already know Payton," Sydney recalled.

Nadia suddenly introduces them to a Blond handsome man from across the room. "Guys," Nadia said, "This is Steve."

"Nice to meet you all." Steve greeted, "I've heard so much about Sydney and Kai. I've been dying to meet you 2 for weeks, but I've been busy at the animal shelter."

"What do you do for a living?" Kai asked.

"He's an investment banker" Nadia explained, "He also volunteers at an animal shelter. Amazing, right?"

"It's nothing." Steve said, "I'm just a guy who likes to do some good in his free time. Nadia here is the amazing one. No, if you'll excuse me, Kai, I've got to replenish the hot d'oeuvers. We'll talk later. My mini quiches are going fast."

Steve gives Nadia a kiss on the cheek and hustles off. "Did I mention he bakes?" Nadia asked as she stares at him.

"You're so lucky" Payton answered.

"Where did you meet him anyway?" Donna asked.

"I met him during a matchmaking service." Nadia said, "They asked me some questions, then found the perfect man for me! They're very exclusive. Super selective with their clientele. But I'm sure they'd accept you in a heartbeat."

"What's it called?" Kai asked.

"Eros." Nadia answered, "Their soo cool."

"How old do you have to be to do this?" Emma asked cautiously.

"21" Nadia answered.

"How old did you say you were?" Donna asked Kai.

"22." Kai replied, "I'd just graduated college.

Nadia gave them their business card. Kai thought it was really cool and decided he should check it out. Emma wasn't so sure because she's seen Catfish on TV and knows that meeting people online can be dangerous. Just then, a voice calls from the crowd, "Don't tell me Nadia has got you drinking this 'matchmaking service' too, Kai." he said, "You of all people don't need some fancy matchmaking service."

It was his good friend, "Damien". "I'll take that as a compliment, but you can't argue with the results. Steve seems like a catch" Kai replied.

"Yeah," Damien said, "I talked to Mr. Perfect on the way in. Haven't found any flaws or secrets yet, but give me time."

"Really Damien?" Sydney asked, "You've been friends with my brother since college, you were also roommates. I thought you would've dropped the tough act by now."

"I'm with the Rosewood Police Department as a private investigator. I catch liars all the time." Damien said seriously.

"It's the best matchmaking service ever!" Kai said, "I'll schedule an appointment for a consultation."

Later that week, Sydney and Kai arrive at the address for, "Eros" in Philadelphia. A sleek, unlabeled complex towers above them. Sydney only came with them so nothing bad happens. They went into the lobby where they meet a stunning woman, "Kai Kym" she said, "I'm, "Cecile Contreas. I'm the Head of Matchmaking here at Eros. You got here on the J train, didn't you? I hope getting to the new Quincy Station wasn't trouble."

"How do you know?" Kai asked.

"We've done our homework." Cecile answered, "Eros has been expecting you, after all. Your cousin Nadia gave you a flowing referral. I'm excited to begin. Follow me."

"If you need me, Bro," Syd said to her brother, "I'll be playing Candy Crush."

Later, they arrived in the consolation room, where they'll be conducting their Perfect Match questionnaire. They already had the personality profile he filled out, so they're all ready to get going. "I assure you, our questionnaire is more than just a quiz. It's a comprehensive interview, monitoring not just your words, but your biorhythms, excitement and emotional engagements."

She invites Kai to sit on a reclining chair in the middle of the room and instantly his mind drift as he sinks into the shockingly comfortable seat. Cecile sits on a chair beside him with a tablet in hand. "Simply place your hand on the palm scanner and we'll begin. It hums and glows and soon a soft chime sounds sync with his own heartbeat." Cecile explained.

The lights in the room dim as his mind drift peacefully.

 _What gender is your ideal match? Female._

 _On a road trip with your partner, you'd prefer someone who. . . Listens to music with you, taking in the scenery._

 _Your ideal match is . . . Guarded at first. It takes time for them to open up._

 _You transported into a fantasy novel. Which character is more attractive? A magnetic ruler, leading and inspiring people._

 _Your partner is facing an uneatable enemy, what do you use? Fight dirty._

 _What is a better monument to your love? Carve initials in a tree._

 _Your favorite childhood playground is being torn down. Your perfect match. . . Takes you there for a farewell picnic._

 _You have been apart for a few months. Your perfect match. . . . Sends you handwritten love letters._

 _Your perfect match has just defeated a super villain. What do they do next? Spout a witty catchphrase._

 _What would your perfect match give you for your birthday? Something they noticed you wanted but hadn't asked for it._

 _Your travel plans have fallen through. What does your partner do? They have you covered no matter what, backup plan and all._

 _How would your partner clear out a building full of zombies? They devise a brilliant plan and execute it flawlessly._

 _Your at a casino and your partner is winning big. What is that? They take big risks and it pays off._

"You're doing great, Kai," Cecile said, "We have enough to find you a suitable match, but first I'd like to ask if there's anything, in particular, you're looking for"

"An animal lover" Kai answered.

"Excellent choice Sir," Cecile replied with a smile.

The lights in the room brighten and he's suddenly aware of his surrounding again. Cecile looks up from her note-taking and smiles warmly at him. "Based on your response, we'll determine which of our 16 types best describes your match. I'll have your results in a moment," she explained.

Cecile taps on the tables before turning it to show Kai the display. There she shows that his perfect match is a scholar.

Scholars are curious about the world and perfect for those seeking their intellectual equal,

You'll have a partnership full of tenderness and discovery. If you can get past their shy defense.

That's when he knew that it's perfect for him. "I'd love to find someone like this" he smiled.

Cecile told her to leave the rest to them. "We'll find the most compatible partner for you in our database and arrange your first date" she smiled, "You'll be hearing from us soon."

Later, Kai and Sydney step outside the building into the brisk night air, the Philadelphia skyline towering above them, "Made it out of the Mystery Company in one piece, huh?" asked a familiar voice.

It was Damien, "What are you doing here Dams?" Kai asked.

Damien leans against his old car, pulling his jacket tight against the cold. He wanted to make sure that Kai hadn't joined a cult or bought a timeshare. "Could it be that there really is a heart beneath that gruff exterior?" Kai asked.

While the three of them were in the car, Sydney watches the city lights streak through. "So Kai," Damien said, "About Eros, You really you'd just swipe left and right like the other apps. Not, you know, go to a day spa for an interview."

"Maybe it's unconventional, but it seems legit," Kai answered.

"And I was there in case there's something wrong," Sydney explained.

"Unconventional is an understatement." Damien replied sternly, "But hey, whatever makes you happy."

"I wish Eros does something for teenagers." Sydney thought to herself.

Later in Rosewood, Damien pulls the car to his apartment, where Sydney will be spending the night. Kai catches Damien's eye as a slight smirk spreads across his face, proving that he does care.

In the morning, Sydney and Kai were making french toast when a knock sounds on the door. Kai opens it to find Donna. Sydney told him that she gave Donna his apartment address. Donna was holding a bouquet of roses with a note on it. Kai looked at the letter and read it out loud.

' _Dear Kai,_

 _True love awaits! We've found someone special for you and already arranged your first date._

 _At the end of the night, we'll survey the both of you separately. If you both feel a connection, you'll be declared a Match!_

 _You need only come with an open heart and leave the rest to destiny.'_

"Well," Donna said, "I came here hoping to ask how your appointment was.

 _Sincerely, EROS._ "

"I think it's going to be great," Kai answered.

"You're right" Sydney smiled, "Positives thoughts, Kai! Send that out into the universe! This match they've found for you is your destiny!"

Kai hoped so since the details on the card say that they've already scheduled their first date, for tonight.

"I am Groot(That was quick.)" Baby Groot whispered.

As the afternoon goes on and the sun sets, Kai was prepping with Sydney and Donna when a sudden knock at the door came. By the door was a pretty Asian girl, "Hi" she greeted, "I'm "Hayden Young" you must be Kai."

"Wow!" Kai said in a shock.


	2. The perfect girl

Kai stands by his apartment door, staring at his perfect match. Caught off guard, he greets Hayden with a smile and stammers nervously. "W-Welcome," he said

Hayden flashes a small smile. "Just a few days ago, I was answering some questions about my ideal match and now we're here," Hayden said.

He locks eyes with Hayden for a lingering moment "We'll you be okay Kai?" Sydney asked.

"I'll find Sydney." Kai answered, "Hayden, this is my little sister, "Sydney" and her friend, "Donna"

"We'll be going home now." Sydney replied, "Just remember to just be yourself. That's one of the keys to dating."

"Speaking of which," Donna recalled, "I've got one with Michael tonight."

Later at the park, Michael was tossing rocks into the lake when Donna showed up, "Sorry I'm late," she said, "I was helping Sydney's brother get ready for his date."

"No prob," Michael smiled as he held her hand.

Meanwhile, Kai and Hayden stroll down the street toward the Asian bistro, "Jade". Kai was surprised by the comfortable silence that settles in between the to of them. "So Hayden, what made you want to try out Eros?" Kai asked.

"I want to try out Eros because, in my experience, life is better shared and I'm looking for the right person to share it with," she explained. "In the end, we only have so much time here and I don't want to waste another minute I could spend with someone special."

"So you believe what they're promising us?" Kai asked.

"I believe in at least getting out there and trying." Hayden answered, "True love can't find us if we stay inside and hide. What do you think?"

"I believe that it's good to put in the extra effort to find someone." Kai replied, "I'm proud of putting myself out there."

"And you should be!" Hayden replied back"We gotta meet true love halfway. That's how you know you're both in it for a long haul."

"Sounds ideal," Kai said.

As they reach an intersection, they encounter Payton walking Puppy. "Hey, there little guy!" Hayden said.

Puppy wags his tails as Hayden pets him. "I'm a bit of a dog person." Hayden explained, "I have a brown border collie named, "Dipper" after the Big Dipper."

"I like to meet Dipper sometime." Kai smiled.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Maybe sooner than you think." Hayden suggested.

Later they arrived at Jade, "I can't believe Eros was able to get us reservations here. This place is supposed to be booked out months in advance!" Kai exclaimed.

"It seems like Eros knows how to plan for a special occasion," Hayden suggested.

The maitre'd lead them to their seat. He explained that Eros has customized a full-douse menu based on preferences, which was shocking to them. He returns with an interact, white jug and a variety of small dishes. "We have steamed boa buns with duck confit, taro chips with steak tartare and a sea urchin on ossetra caviar spoon. Along with our specialty beverage, rice wine with Shaoxing. Enjoy." he said.

"I'm not so sure about the urchin business." Kai worriedly explained.

"Allow me," Hayden said as she feeds him a spoonful of appetizers and the creamy sea urchin and caviar melt blissfully on his tongue.

Kai started to like the taste, "Guess Eros really knows their stuff." Kai smiled, "Cheers to that"

Hayden pours out rice wine for the to of them. Soft candlelight illuminates Hayden's beautiful features as she holds her cup. "To a magical evening." she toasted.

"Cheers," Kai replied as they sipped.

"What do you do for a living?" Kai asked.

"I'm an astronautical engineer." Hayden answered, "Meaning I build spacecraft. I got fascinated with outer space when I was a kid playing around with my telescope. It's really rewarding to work on something that feels so innovative."

The evening goes on as you sample some crispy noodles with steamed vegetables. "So where's your hometown?" Kai asked.

"There isn't too much to say!" Hayden answered, "I'm from a small quiet town in Central California. Quaint, nondescript. Population of 2,000. The only significant thing about it is that the quantity of mini-marts might even outnumber humans."

"What about your family?" Kai asked.

"I grew up an only child with my single mother" Hayden explained, "She's strong and loving. I wouldn't change it for the world."

Suddenly, she gives him a warm smile and Kai continues eating the noodle dish.

Soon, the waiter brings out pharaoh quail with chives and black truffle. Kai and Hayden savor each stunning dish, conversing cheerfully about every topic Kai thinks of. "No way" Hayden exclaimed, "How is it possible that you have the same favorite cereal, karaoke song and 80s movie as me?"

"You've got to be messing with me!" Kai exclaimed.

"I'm being honest" Hayden replied.

"On three, favorite vacation spot" Kai replied back, "1, 2, 3,"

"Cinque Terre!" they shouted.

"What can I say?" Hayden asked, "Italy has the best food, what could go wrong?"

By the time they finish up the salad course, Kai breaths short from laughter. He turns to look around the restaurant and realized that they're the last ones here. After a few moments, the waitress returns to their table asking if they're having a wonderful time, "Don't forget that Eros has handled your bill for you tonight!"

"They're really spoiling us, aren't they?" Kai asked.

"They've also arranged for the last dessert course that you're guaranteed to find heavenly and then tea." the waitress replied.

As the waitress left, Kai exchange glances with felt choreographed to them. Hayden suggested that they should get out of here, she wanted to show him something. Kai levels his eyes with Hayden as he gets ready to stand up and run.

"Let's boogie," Kai whispered as they run towards the exit, giggling like kids.

The waitress arrives at their table, seeing that they've gone missing. "Where did they go?" she asked.

"This way," Hayden said.

They continue running down the street, looking over a view. Suddenly, they reached the park.

"I think we really dodged a bullet there. Unless you want to hear the intricacies of my morning routine. Spoiler alert. I make a mean green smoothie. It's all about almond milk to kale ratio." Hayden said.

"You don't say?" Kai asked.

They double over in laughter, adrenaline coursing through them. Kai slowly gains a hold over themselves and meeting each other's eyes. Hayden quickly places a call, then hangs up. "My friend is getting everything ready for us. We can take a quick walk in the park while waiting." Hayden suggested.

Kai nodded his head.

They pass by Michael and Donna, who were doing some stargazing. "Don't they look cute together?" Donna said to Michael, "I had that look in my eye when I first met you."

"You're a Babe of words." Michael flirtatiously replied.

Suddenly, it started to rain a bit. After a few moments, the rain intensifies, splattering heavily against the sidewalk. Kai and Hayden rushed over to find shelter, Hayden shielding Kai from the downpour. They huddle together as the rain falls down almost peacefully, around them. Kai thought it was quick thinking of her.

Later that night, they arrive by a horse and buggy. "This is the surprise?" Kai asked.

"Of course." Hayden answered, "I have a friend working at the local horse and buggy rides."

Soon, they were in the carriage, riding around town. "It's beautiful out here," Kai commented. "Do you miss home?"

"A little." Hayden answered, "I think finding a place to slow down is so important. Here, there's no one telling you what to do or who to be. It makes me feel, peaceful."

"I know the feeling," Kai replied.

Hayden exchanges a glade with him, she closes the distance between her and Kai and softly presses her lips to his. "I'm starting to get a little tired Hayden." Kai explained, "I had a good time."

"I'll walk you home," Hayden said.

They got off by The Golden Griddle and make their way back to Kai's apartment. Along the way, Hayden's hand finds his in the dark.

A few days later, Kai and Sydney were at Apple Rose Grille ordering brunch. Kai's mind wanders as he thinks about Hayden and the feel of her touch, "Kai" Sydney shouted as he snapped out of it, "Are you okay?"

"How was your date?" Sydney asked.

The waitress came with their orders. Waffles for Sydney and a ranch breakfast for Kai. "So what did it for you?" she asked, "The big doe eyes. the whispered nothings, or an aversion to Tide Pods"

"Sydney" Kai replied.

"I assume you already filled out the Eros surgery." Sydney replied back, "Do I even need to ask what you chose? It's written all over your face, Bro."

"Of course I said I want to see her again." Kai wondered "But I haven't heard how she responded yet."

"Maybe it's a delay with the tech or we didn't connect enough," Sydney suggested.

Suddenly, Donna and Emma came in. "So how was your date, Don?" Emma asked.

"It was beautiful, except when an unexpected rain storm came," Donna answered, "Rocket was tampering with the weather machine in the basement again."

Then a waiter came by Kai's table with a message from Eros. It was a white bouquet with a note.

'Dear Kai

You've met your Perfect Match, but did she feel the same way?

We've received the answer, she said, "Yes"

"Congrats Kai," Emma said as she and Donna sat down.

"We're happy for you," Donna said, "I'd have to knock sense into Hayden if she'd said 'No'"

"I just texted the news to Nadia. She'll be mad she wasn't the first to know." Kai explained.

"Damien has been suspecting about Steve," Emma said, "I interviewed him on Splashface last night. What kind of guy wins a Pet Philanthropy Award, owns a lot of timeshares and knows how to bake creme brûlée from memory?"

"Don't know" Emma answered.

"Maybe he just looks good on paper." Donna suggested, "What do you think? Con artist? Adulterer? Vegan"

"Maybe I can grill him more the next time I see him," Kai suggested.

"After my date with Michael, I couldn't find anything more on Eros." Donna smiled, "It's like them off the radar."

"They're an exclusive matchmaking service," Sydney replied.

Kai sips from his coffee when he sees Steve and Nadia sweep into the restaurant. They had good news, "We're going to move in together, tomorrow!" Steve announced.

"What?" they asked.

"And we're throwing a housewarming party!" Nadia explained, "Kai, of course, you have to bring Hayden, especially now that she said yes! We'd love to get to know her more!"


End file.
